


To Be Loved

by AngelXReaper



Category: uncategorized Fandom
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelXReaper/pseuds/AngelXReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just want to be LOVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Loved

To Be Love

Once upon a time,  
Two friends were laughing.  
On the right side, was a girl.  
Grinning ear to ear while eyes sparkles,  
Standing in a shy manner.  
On the left side, was a man.  
Smiles that could rival with a prince,  
But with more loveliness and pureness. 

The girl, with a tender age,  
Fell.  
Fell so madly in love.  
How could this be?  
She was not the type to fell in love!  
I guess love is just very eery. 

She fell and fell; waiting for someone to catch her.  
In her mind, it was the man.  
The man that was always on her side. 

The man, giving of mix singles,  
How could he convey his feelings well? 

The man was so enigma yet so carefree,  
The man, oh so caring, was really handsome. 

Time to time, the girl could caught him glancing at her,  
Time to time, whenever the glance was caught,  
The man twitch either his eyebrow at her teasingly,  
Of course, let us not forget the smirk he gave too. 

Smiled were shared,  
Laughs were shared,  
Words were shared,  
Skins were touched,  
Feelings were touched,  
Yet how could this be? 

The girl fell into the dark end. 

Two.  
Two girls.  
One, was said to be his inspiration.  
The girl heard it herself.  
The man was inspired Not by her but an other woman.  
Yes, woman. 

The girl's eyes widen in realization. 

I'm a girl.  
She's a woman.  
In his eyes,  
I'm a child. 

The hard truth stabbed her. 

The second girl, or should I say was a woman too.  
A new friend, they considered. 

The second woman, the girl personally get to know her.  
And boy did it slowly killed her. 

The second woman was more confident and fiery than her.  
Her confidence brought a proud smile on the man's face.  
Her fieriness somewhat amuses the man,  
Resulting a lot of smiles and laugh from him. 

The girl's heart ache. 

The woman was able to bring out more smiles and laughs than her,  
How could this be? 

Slowly tears form at the corners of her eyes. 

Regardless, she tried to be strong.  
In terms of beauty,  
The girl was like a goddess.  
The arrogance of this girl,  
Amazing. 

But still,  
Tears fell. 

The man gave more attention to the new woman.  
His laughs were shared with her,  
His smiles were directed at her,  
His shining eyes can be reflected at the woman's eyes. 

And the girl? 

Was left in the bottom;  
Crying,  
Whimpering,  
In agony,  
In misery.

All she want was to be love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not edited. I was just being fueled with inspiration to write this! Yeah, sad poem but meh. Blame books. 
> 
> Not my first story (poem) but ah well. Hope you enjoy this 10 minutes written poem XD


End file.
